Mythic Constellation Pretty Cure
Mythic Constellation Pretty Cure is a new fan series made by MikuHatsune145 his successor is Flower Aurora Pretty Cure! his predecessor is Royal Pretty Cure. Mythic Constellation Pretty Cure is based on the Zodiacal Signs and the constellations. Story In the stars lives a world called Mythic Kingdom who lives fairies called Starries and are the subject of the legendary Queen Mystie and has a daughter named Miku (Miku Kazesawa in Earth) the princess of the Mythic Kingdom and a originally student and a Idol in Earth. The Dark Stars the enemies of the Queen invade the kingdom and collect the powers of the Starries and use it to stole human's soul. Miku going to Earth to protect the humans. Background Sophie lives in Japan in Osaka and is a student of L'École Abbé Lumiere a private academy only for girls this academy has a private gymnasium,a private restaurant and a private dorms. Sophie is 15th years old and is passionate by fashion and modeling her sign is Scorpio and she is Cure Scorpio,she is the bestfriend of Miku who is passionate by singing,dancing and acting this is what she is a famous idol her Sign is Virgo. Characters Sophie Hoshizora/Cure Scorpio Sophie is 15 years old and loves fashion and modeling she admire Miku has her best friend and her favorite idol. She dream she can be an idol like Miku and forms a duo with her. Her sign is Scorpio Her favorite foods are tapas,gaspacho,tortillas,paellas,churros...Sophie is espainol and likes latino-american food she loves cooking. Sophie is also Cure Scorpio her theme element is fire she has an alternate and an final form: Fire Cure Scorpio ( Faiaa Kyua Sukorupio) and Constellation Cure Scorpio ( Seiza Kyua Sukoripio) her signature color is red. Yuki Suzukawa/Cure Pisces Yuki is in the same class of Sophie,Yuna,Rin and Alice she is 11th years old and is the youngest of the PreCures,her favorite foods are ramen,fried chicken,omelets and beef bento her favorite sport is swimming. She hopes she can be a famous swimmer ( Her sign is referenced to her passion for water). She is the president of the swimming club and Yuki likes to swim. Her parents are famous swimmers and win lots of competition and Yuki wish she can follow the same way,Yuki likes music too her favorite instrument is piano. She is in the choral of her class with Miku who is the leader. She is Cure Pisces and her theme element is water she has an alternate and an final forms: Aqua Cure Pisces ( Akua Kyua Pisizu) and Constellation Cure Pisces ( Seiza Kyua Pisizu). Her signature color is sky blue. Yuna Makuri/ Cure Gemini Yuna is 14 years old she loves making cakes her favorite cake is muffin her parents has a bakery Yuna likes to help her parents to make cakes and biscuits she is in the baking club ( not similar to the cooking club who Sophie is the president and the cooking are only made principal meal and the baking club are only made cakes) Yuna's favorite foods are honey cake,yakimono, and tomato soup her favorite sport is tennis Her dreams is to ruin a bakery like her parents. She hates spicy food ( but she likes curry) but not as spicy. Her favorite color is light pink Yuna like play games ( cooking games) she likes classic music and ballet dance. Her sign is Gemini she is Cure Gemini and she has an alternate and a final form: Nature Cure Gemini ( Natuaa Kyua Gemini) and Constellation Cure Gemini ( Seiza Kyua Gemini). Rin Kyokuwa/Cure Leo Rin is a cheerly,kind and a happy-go-lucky girl she often say Super Happy! In the end of her phrase. She is the bestfriend of Alice and a fan of Miku like Sophie,Yuki,Yuna an d Alice she is a cheerleader and like gymnastic and magic. Her favorite foods are curry chiken,milkshakes,pop corn and Fried noodles her favorite sport is gymnastic her passion is magic she like to made tricks at her friends and her friends always laugh with her. Her parents are magicians and she like magic too Rin also like Manzai Comedy ( Japanese Comedies). Rin and Alice are childhood friends and are always together. Rin sign is Leo she is Cure Leo she has an alternate and a final form: Thunder Cure Leo ( Sundaa Kyua Reo) and Constellation Cure Leo ( Seiza Kyua Reo). Her signature color is bright orange. Alice Mikoka/Cure Libra Alice is in the same class with the other PreCures she like dancing and writing she likes invent fantasy stories she likes fairies,princess and magic tales when she is small she like to disguise in a fairy. She hates horror books and films Alice like to play MORPG games and likes reading mangas. Her friends occasionaly calls her " the manga otaku girl" she like buying mini-figurines of her prefered characters of her mangas ( She likes to buy photos of the boys she likes. She often tell at her friends she likes blondy-hair and blue eyes boys in her mangas she calls "the blondy-blue eyes and hair pretty boys"). Alice is like Konata Izumi from Lucky Star. Alice is intelligent and atlhetics she is the first of her class ex equo with Sophie. Her sign is Libra she is Cure Libra and has a alternate and final form: Wind Cure Libra ( Ouaindo Kyua Libura) and Constellation Cure Libra (Seiza Kyua Libura). Her signature color is light green. Miku Kazesawa/Cure Virgo Miku is the princess of the Mythic Kingdom and the daughter of the Queen Mystie. Miku loves singing,dancing and acting, when she is small she invents songs she made herself and sing it to her parents she is an Idol for the fairies of the Mythic Kingdom. Miku's father is deceased but become a starry angel who appear as a vision to Miku but reborn at a new King with more powerful powers ( MCPC!EP56) Miku is kind,gentle,confident and always smiling she like to play with the fairies her fairy Virgia a rabbit fairy who as star-shaped ears at the tip white and turns turquoise blue. She and Miku are always together Virgia loves hear Miku sing she told her she has a "Angel voice".When the Dark Stars invade her kingdom she told her parent to protect it and Miku transform into a precure and send the Dark Stars to Earth. Miku going to Earth and change her name to Miku Kazesawa and in stage her name is Cosmo. Her sign is Virgo she is Cure Virgo ( Kyua Birugo) she three forms: an alternate,a final and a Ultimatr final form: Star Cure Virgo (Sutaa Kyua Birugo) Constellation Cure Virgo ( Seiza Kyua Birugo) and Spica Cure Virgo ( Supaika Kyua Birugo). Her signature color is turquoise blue. category:prettycurefandom/ Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime